Lamps such as an incandescent lamp and a fluorescent lamp have been mainly used as a standing lamp for lighting, but recently, as a lighting means being developed, more various types of products have been launched by virtue of development of new lighting means such as a light emitting diode (LED).
In particular, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), which is being developed most recently, has an advantage in terms of high brightness, a thin film structure, and bendability, and as a result, the organic light-emitting diode is applied to various image devices such as a TV set.
Accordingly, the present invention applies the OLED, which may implement a thin film structure as described above, as a lighting means, and presents an OLED standing lamp which has more improved brightness than a standing lamp in the related art, and is more slim and elegant in design than the standing lamp in the related art.